celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - You're A Good Sport, Charlie Brown
Clubhouse At The Movies - You're A Good Sport, Charlie Brown is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot On a pleasant spring day, Snoopy is playing tennis while testing an automated ball server, which soon malfunctions and pelts the beagle repeatedly with tennis balls. Later, Sally and a reluctant Linus arrive at the local tennis court to play tennis, but when Linus notes that the courts are "full with big kids", Sally loses her temper and warns the big kids to get off the court "or my boyfriend (meaning Linus) will clobber you!" After hearing that, Linus panics and runs away. Snoopy arrives, and plays against an unseen player. After executing rather unorthodox tactics, Snoopy gains the lead. However, as a result of a few mistakes, he blows his lead of 6-5, (and reacts by ramming the net, beating up his racket, etc.) A one-point sudden-death tie-breaker is held, but Snoopy misses a pass, losing the match. Snoopy responds by breaking his racket in two,a la John McEnroe. The winner of the match is revealed to be Woodstock. Peppermint Patty, who is making the rounds of the neighborhood, arrives and informs those who are present about the upcoming motocross race; she suggests that Snoopy should get a bike and enter. Meanwhile, Linus and Charlie Brown are tossing a football around, when Lucy comes and asks him to do a place kick. Peppermint Patty enters, and convinces Charlie Brown and Linus to enter. She states that the winner of the motocross will win two tickets to the Pro Bowl (which she brags about winning); so Linus, volunteering as the pit crew, suggests to Charlie Brown that he could enter the race. Charlie Brown agrees, but only if he and Linus combine their money and buy a bike together. Shortly afterwards, Lucy tricks Charlie Brown into another football placekick, which as always, she pulls away. At the bike shop, they purchase a poor-quality bike with what they can afford. When Charlie Brown asks if it runs, Linus replies that "even if the bike walks, we'll be money ahead". The race commences, with Snoopy (alias "The Masked Marvel") and Charlie Brown promptly wiping out on the first turn. Charlie Brown loses his helmet in the accident. While rushing to the hospitals, the ambulances accidentally switch the two around, and Charlie Brown is abruptly taken to a vet kennel while Snoopy is admitted into the hospital. After snapping out of his daze, Charlie Brown escapes from the vets, pulls Snoopy from the hospital, and they make their way back to the motocross. Linus then outfits Charlie Brown with a hollowed-out pumpkin as a helmet, as per the rule that each competitor requires a helmet; with Sally reminding him not to even mention "The Great Pumpkin". Meanwhile, all the other competitors, including Peppermint Patty, have accidents in the various mud traps; so now only Charlie Brown and Snoopy remain in the race. However, while Snoopy is showing off, his bike suddenly breaks down and he is forced to find a replacement (the tennis ball server). He returns to the race, and having gained a massive lead, stops for a picnic (a reference to the classic story of "The Tortoise and the Hare"). Charlie Brown, whose motorcycle compensates for its lack of speed for considerable power to overcome any difficult terrain (including mud pits) with a reasonably consistent speed, eventually catches up and overtakes Snoopy, due to Snoopy's "bike" getting stuck in the mud pit like all the others. Unfortunately, the kids in charge of the motocross could not afford the grand prize of Pro Bowl tickets, so Charlie Brown is instead given a gift certificate for five free haircuts; much to his dismay (since his dad is a barber and Charlie has hardly any hair besides). At the end of the day, Linus consoles Charlie Brown by telling him that the fact that he won against overwhelming odds is more important than receiving a prize. The next day, a confident Charlie Brown is ready to pitch another baseball game, saying to the team that in spite of his "980 straight defeats", has come to understand what the winning is, and is certain that he will win this game. Instead, a line drive plows past him, causing his clothes to go flying, setting the stage for defeat number 981. Charlie Brown decides to enter the Junior Olympics at his school after it is revealed he is not going on vacation after all. The decathlon is the only thing left open, and Charlie Brown accepts the challenge (of course after everyone else there refused to take on such a tough event before Charlie Brown showed up). Peppermint Patty, who is the school's coordinator for the Junior Olympics, oversees Charlie's rigorous training for the event. Marcie also watches (and gives encouragement) and Snoopy works out with him (showing how in-shape he is and how out of shape Charlie is in the process). During a review of the ten events, Patty worries of whether or not he could win, and decides to enter Marcie to back him up. On day one, Charlie is introduced to his competitors; Marcie, Freddie Fabulous from Fremont (defending Decathlon champ and smug egotist who calls Charlie Brown "Pumpkin head"), and The Masked Marvel (who is Snoopy from Ace Obedience School). He places well in the first five events, enough to place him in third after the day is over. Lucy states she is annoyed that Charlie Brown cannot be a total blockhead by his third place ranking, as the Masked Marvel came in dead last (even after winning the final event of the first day, the 400m dash). Day two starts off bad for Charlie. First he feels nervous due to the increased pressure, then he performs badly in the 110m high hurdles (knocking down all but one hurdle and finishing last by a mile). However, after a tough talk from Peppermint Patty, a great showing in the pole vault and first-place finishes in the discus and javelin throw catapults him into first place. Now it's all on the 1500m run to finish it all off and be the school's hero. When Charlie Brown gains the lead over Freddie Fabulous, Lucy is aghast that the world must be ending as Charlie Brown is coming in first. Unfortunately after taking the lead, Charlie Brown closes his eyes and dreams of his victory and winds up running off the track, off the school grounds...and out of contention. It is learned afterward that their school still wins the Junior Olympics, due to Marcie winning the 1500m (and thus the decathlon) and the disqualifications of Freddie Fabulous and The Masked Marvel (for fighting on the track). Peppermint Patty consoles Charlie Brown, telling him that everybody knows he did his best. Marcie arrives and Charlie Brown congratulates her on the win. Marcie, in turn, replies, "You're a great competitor and a real gentleman. I think you're the greatest, Charles." Uncharacteristically, she then lifts her glasses and winks at Charlie Brown, who blushes. The Masked Marvel also had some very infamous moments throughout the decathlon. He, along with Freddie Fabulous, botched their High Jump jumps and their Discus throws, then The Masked Marvel somehow got his Pole Vault pole caught in his collar on his turn and spent a number of seconds stumbling around gagging and choking before the pole got caught in the launch pod, bent 180 degrees, and flung him across the field into the Broad Jump pit. Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # 1994: Little Giants Trailer HQ # Like Mike (2002) Trailer # The Sandlot (1993) - Original Trailer # Watch The Sandlot 2 (2005) # The Sandlot: Heading Home (AKA Sandlot 3) - Trailer # Switching Goals Trailer 1999 # All You Got Movie Trailer # DVD Menu # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) # You're A Good Sport, Charlie Brown Parts 1, 2 and 3 # You are the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1, 2 and 3-3) # End Credits # Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART